Monster on the Outside
by vodooman
Summary: 'Brave new World' alternative ending. Caroline centric. Sheriff Forbes. with a little Katherine.


**Monster on the outside - Alternative Brave new world**

Fandom: Vampire Diaries (TV-series)  
Rating: G  
Genre: dark, angst, hurt/comfort, AU  
Characters/Pairings: Caroline, Sheriff Forbes, Katherine  
Any warnings: Alternative ending for 'Brave new world' episode.  
Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries (tv-series) and its characters are not mine. I only write fan fiction for the fun of it.  
A/N: Made for the 'Goody e-bag week 04'  
A/N: After watching Sheriff Forbes reaction to finding out about Damon and Stefan I couldn't help but wonder what she would have done at the end of 'Brave new world'. Another thing... I tried to write the way Caroline felt... confused...

::

She stood over the dead body and sobbed. Her little sobs where filled with panic and hysteria. Afraid and feeling like someone might be watching, she took a look around her and the dead body. No one was standing around them, no one was watching.

Oh god... I just killed a man... thought Caroline hysterically. I didn't want to kill him. I was just feeling really hungry... I never wanted to kill him.

She started rubbing her upper arms, and walked to and from the body that now lay lifeless on the car-hanger. She looked at him again, the man she had just killed and then it struck her. She just killed a man; it wasn't the funny situation with the nurse. This man was dead; he wouldn't be going home today, because she had killed him.

She looked around again, knowing someone would see her soon. Without thinking much about it, she started walking. Her hands were cupping her upper arms, trying to generate some comforting heat. It was in vain, she still felt cold and alone.

She sobbed again, speeding up her pace.

Her breath came faster now, like it sometimes did when she had a panic attack. This man could have been someone else. The man she killed could have been Matt or Bonnie... or even Elena... She could have just gotten hungry and sucked them dry. This thought almost makes Caroline falter in her step; instead she walks on, sticking to the shadows.

She is now almost alone. Some people are in the far distance. Walking towards the school faire. She keeps to the shadows, making sure no one sees her.

Something sticky on her face is starting to make her feel uncomfortable. Her hands are sticky and wet. She doesn't looks down on her hands, instead leaves them to cup her upper arms.

I'm almost there... everything will be fine. I just need to get home... almost there.

But nothing gets better. She can't enter her home.

She wants to call her mother, but is too afraid to do so. She continues to stand on the porch of her home, unable to get in. Her shaking is getting worse.

Oh god, what am I going to do? I just killed someone. I murdered someone...

"Caroline?" comes the voice of her mother from behind her.

She turns on instinct and looks at her. Her mother freezes and watches her with disbelieve and surprise.

"Mum? Something horrible happened..." started Caroline. She wants to explain things to her, because she knows if someone knows what to do, it would be her mother.

But before a confused and scared Caroline could utter another word, she sees her mother grab quickly for her gun. She takes it out fast, although to Caroline it seems like in a time-loop.

She can see her mother taking the gun and aiming it at her. She fires the gun, and Caroline instinctively covers her face and turns around.

The gun goes off and she screams. She knows that if she was a human she should be dead... but she is still standing even after her mother fires her whole magazine at her. It hurts like a bee sting, which hurts and bites like hell, but it isn't lethal to her.

When her mother doesn't have anymore bullets, she stops and looks shocked at her.

"You just shot me!" screams Caroline in a hysteric disbelieve. "You just shot your daughter!"

She sees disgust at on her mothers face. The sheriff throws the gun at her and then says in a dead-serious voice, "You aren't my daughter. You're a monster... And I kill monsters..."

Feeling hurt and not sure what was even going on, she watches her mother make a run to get to the car. Something inside her suddenly gets to life. She can feel excitement bubble up inside as she watches her mother run to the car.

She too runs now, and in an instant stands behind her mother. She doesn't touch her though. The picture of the dead, murdered man came up in her mind.

She shakes her head, as she hears her mother speak, "...come in. This is Sheriff Forbes. We have a threat in front of my house. The vampire is..."

But before her mother can continue she rips the microphone from her mother's hands. By doing so, she unknowingly snapped her mother's wrist. It's the crack and her mothers whimper that alert her to what happened.

"Oh god! I'm sorry... mum! I swear I didn't want this!" stammers Caroline as she tries to walk to her mother. But the sheriff takes a step back and her face resolves into a blank mask.

"Don't take another step, vampire!" It's the first time Caroline sees her mother like this. She's never seen this cold expression on her mother's face. Indifference, anger, disappointment and even hurt is something she has seen on a regular basis. But not disgust or hate.

"Mum..." starts Caroline again, confused and hurt.

"Don't call me that, monster." Her mother spits the word out at her. "You leave now before my men come... Believe me, there will be no mercy for you!"

Tears are in Caroline's eyes as she stares at her mother. "I don't understand... I don't understand what is going on..." stammers Caroline. She can feel her head getting lighter. Confusion is big and a heavy feeling of nausea is settling inside her.

She sees her mother edge away from her, around the car, still cradling her injured hand.

And then her mother is running, and all she can do is watch her. Her mother is running in a ridicules slow pace, and Caroline knows that she could outrun her if she wanted to.

She could even snap her other wrist, maybe even her legs, thinks Caroline. At least that way, her mother wouldn't be able to run anymore. The lust for her mother's blood is rising inside her, the need to drink... But she stomps it down. She shakes her head violently and looks around helplessly.

She can still make out the running form of her mother. She sees her trip once or twice, but dragging herself up from the ground again to continue her flight.

Caroline takes one more look at her home, the one she can't get inside of and then she turns away. She starts walking again. She isn't cradling herself, isn't rubbing her upper arms for warmth anymore; because she feels numb and at the same time ice cold. She walks on in a daze, taking one step at a time.

"What are you going to do now?" asks a familiar voice. Caroline turns to see Elena stand next to a streetlamp. She has a malicious smirk on her face and Caroline knows that this isn't Elena. It's the woman who killed her... Katherine.

"Away..." says Caroline vaguely. She's not sure what she should do, or where she should go. She just knows that she can't stay... her mother wants her dead, and she actually hurt her.

"I could help you, you know..." says the brunette with a curl of the mouth upwards. Something that was meant as a smile, it reminds Caroline only of the fact that this woman wouldn't really be helping her, because she was the one to kill her in the first place.

Caroline stops her walk and stares at the brunette. "You killed me!" she states.

"Yes, I did." Says the Elena copy, but then continues, "You are a much better version of the prior Caroline now. Believe me, I did you a favour."

Caroline only shakes her head and continues to walk on.

She walks on for hours before she meets anyone else. It's enough time to think things over. Enough time to make the resolution never to return to Mystic Falls. Not when she was such a monster.


End file.
